


I Don't Listen to the Radio

by NewtingMuch



Category: The Dolls of New Albion: A Steampunk Opera - Shapera, The New Albion Radio Hour: A Dieselpunk Opera - Shapera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Connstance doesn't hear Lloyd, Constance is Connie, F/M, Goes with the Lyrics, i'm new to the fandom please don't hurt me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtingMuch/pseuds/NewtingMuch
Summary: Constance O'Brien thought she heard someone talking. Was there someone narrating? No. It must've just been the wind.What if Constance didn't hear the Announcer when in the Underground?





	I Don't Listen to the Radio

"And so, stumbling beneath the dark labyrinths beneath the city, Constance finds herself pursued by-"

Constance looked up, curiosity glistening in her eyes. Did someone just speak to her? "What?" she called, looking around while feeling on edge. The underground was a scary place when it wanted to be. Voodoopunks lurking around every corner. One could never be too prepared. And after these past couple days... Constance definitely needed to be prepared for anything. After all, the unthinkable had occurred. What was next? A portal to another universe?

At least the voice was gone. Was it all in her head? It didn't seem like it. Something didn't... seem right.

Quiet whispers surrounded Constance as she made her way deeper into the ground. She felt the air change as she heard chanting in the distance. Were they saying dolly?

Dolls were just a myth. An old beggar's tale from back in the day. They only existed in nightmares now. Constance paid no mind and kept walking. Were the whispers getting louder or was Constance getting closer?

"Constance!"

A male voice shook Constance out of her daze. Wait, when had she gone in one?

"No, no. Just stay calm. I can help you."

The young woman turned to find Thomas, her now-ex partner, and a traitor. His hair was frazzled, his once-pressed suit shiny and stained as if Thomas had decided it would be fun to play water balloons, but with oil.

"Must be proud of yourself to find me, right you damn dewdropper? You found the little rat?" She spat out the word rat like it stuck to her tongue as she spoke it. Constance's once-styled hair was now in messy, curly locks and she still had on her tattered red dress. Thomas couldn't help but take a step back and look away. She resembled a mad woman.

"Lord knows what they offered for me..." Constance's voice trailed off. Thomas's eyes trailed up to her face, despite himself. He was shocked to see her eyes shimmering; beautiful and heart-wrenching at the same time. "I- I just want to know how long you've been with... them. How long you've been planning to stab me in the back."

Thomas was hurt. He hadn't meant to... He never wanted this. "It... they... I never turned, Connie. I was undercover, to begin with. I promise... it was never about you." The man felt himself being pulled towards Constance despite himself, desperate to hug her tight. Tell her everything was going to be okay. "We just need to bring back the peace, help the city."

His hand reached out, placing it on hers. For a second they stayed before Constance tore her hand away, taking two steps back. Thomas could tell by the way Constance's foot was shaking she was scared. Fear was driving this anger. It was a valid anger, but fear of the unknown scared her more, sending Constance into a downward spiral of near madness. Oh god, what had he done?

Constance felt salty tears smear her rouge. She moved her hand to wipe them away. No way was The Thief going to be crying in front of this... this... double crossed who stood in front her now, trying to... even thinking to touch her! He... he lied to her.

"You told me you loved me. That we were meant to be." A snarky tone had snuck into Constance's vocal chords as she mocked Thomas's previous, clearly false, claims. You lied to me!" When did she start shouting? Was this place always so echoey? "You lied to me," Constance said softer. "Lied... and broke my heart." Her anger seemed to be fading out, leaving an empty, broken shell. "You said you loved me and you lied and played me like a never ending game of cards."

Her voice grew quiet, body rocking with silent sobs. Thomas stared, feeling equally broken. His little gem, his little doll, was crying because of him.

"She deserves it." Someone whispered in the walls. Thomas glanced around. "She deserves it, and you know it, Thomas." The small voice whispered again. It was scratchy... like a radio?

"Like you played your own targets?" Thomas asked angrily. Constance stared, eyes watering again. This time, she dropped to the floor on her knees. For her, it was total humiliation. Trapped in this corridor with her enemy while she was crying her eyes out like a sap; she wished Aunt Jackie was here. Or her father. God, she wanted to see his father again. Wanted to be held in his arms. Another rack of sobs overtook her body.

Thomas paused. What was he doing? "The thief is a lady." He said, more so to himself than her, extended his hand and hoping to help Constance up to her feet. Reluctantly, she took her hand (despite the surprised look on Thomas's face.) They were both standing once more; two lovers turned enemies in this dark corridor. Constance had slowly calmed herself, letting her single hand in Thomas's calm her. A hush fell over the couple.

Thomas was the first to break it. "I hoped that one day when this was over... I could you know, have a chance with you." Constance's face had turned emotionless again. "I swear I came to love you and keep you safe, but other lives need saving. They depend on me. They depend on us."

Thomas was whispering now. The two were so close. Constance let her head rest on Thomas's shoulder. Her voice felt hollow and missing the passion she once had. "You told me you loved me. And then broke me and shattered me with every single word. Maybe I deserve it." A voice whispered something unintelligible beyond the walls. "But I did love you. I loved you so much. I loved you with all my heart. And you... you ripped it out, and now it's gone. Gone." The last Gone seemed to be faded as if echoing in the hollow of Constance's heart.

Constance took a deep breath. Thomas nodded, squeezing her hand and moving his hand to her hand, rubbing gently. It was going to be okay. Maybe not then. Maybe not later that day. But it would be.

A voice beyond the walls suggested otherwise. Neither of them acknowledged they had heard it.


End file.
